All I want for Christmas
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: "La navidad es un momento para compartir con aquellos que se ama... Eso es lo que he aprendido". Varias parejas.


**All I want for Christmas**

Las navidades habían llegado, finalmente, a la ciudad de Karakura.

Era una época para compartir, para estar con aquellos que se amaba... Y, sin embargo, Inoue Orihime no podía evitar verse sacudida por la nostalgia. Nunca se había imaginado que aquello sería tan duro hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse realmente a la separación y lo cierto era que no lo estaba llevando con toda la entereza que era de esperarse: Sí, no es que fuera infeliz, seguía teniendo a sus amigos y, gracias a la publicación de su manga "La Venganza", todo parecía estarle sonriendo... Pero en aquella época su falta le pesaba más que nunca, como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido con él.

Y, por más que intentaba ocultarlo, no podía hacerlo por siempre... Su mejor amiga, desde luego, no era de las que lo permitían.

**- Hime... ¡Hime! ¿Estás bien?**

**- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, Tatsuki-chan! Sí, no te preocupes... Sólo estaba dándole vueltas a algo.**

**- Ichigo otra vez, ¿verdad?**

Sí, ella siempre había sido capaz de leerla como un libro abierto, aunque que lo hiciese con tanta facilidad hizo pensar a la joven pelirroja que quizá no estuviese ocultándolo tan bien como debiera: Desde hacía algún tiempo había estado en las nubes muy a menudo, algo que hasta sus profesores habían notado... Normalmente no era nada a lo que hubiesen prestado particular atención, desde luego, Inoue Orihime no era precisamente el tipo de chica que mantuviese siempre los pies en la tierra, pero últimamente sus "ausencias" se habían hecho particularmente llamativas, y uno no podía sino imaginarse que se debía a ese hecho en concreto.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que Tatsuki tampoco era una chica de las que se andasen con rodeos: No necesitó escuchar la respuesta de su mejor amiga para darse cuenta de qué era lo que ocurría y, cuando su silencio se lo confirmó, no pudo sino emitir un bufido, dejando caer el vaso de batido que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa de aquel restaurante con un golpe firme que llamó la atención de más de uno de los comensales allí presentes... Comensales, por cierto, que volvieron a sus propios asuntos tan pronto notaron la mirada de la chica de pelo moreno se clavaba en ellos de una forma bastante poco sana, especialmente cuando se tenía en cuenta que en ese tiempo había ganado bastante fama al participar en un torneo de kárate a nivel nacional... No había ganado, pero para su juventud, erigirse con el segundo lugar ya era suficiente para que más de uno no quisiese pensar mucho en la idea de ofenderla, lo que había servido para que tuviese una época bastante tranquila, en general. Aunque, por supuesto, Chizuru seguía siendo... en fin... Chizuru.

Pero eso es una historia para otra ocasión.

**- Por todos los... Hime, ¿qué se supone que ha hecho ahora ese merluzo?**

La reacción de la chica a su pregunta fue bastante de esperar: La miró como si de repente le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, preguntándose a qué podía referirse... Sólo para, nada más darse cuenta de lo que su mejor amiga parecía estar implicando, alzar los brazos y moverlos en un muy poco discreto aspaviento, con el rostro convirtiéndose en la misma máscara de la mortificación más absoluta. ¿Acaso Tatsuki pensaba que...?

**- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, Tatsuki-chan! ¡Kurosaki-kun jamás haría algo como eso!**

**- ¿Estás segura? Ya sabes, ¿cuánto hace que no os veis? La distancia, la vida universitaria... Hay muchas tentaciones ahí fuera y él es un chico con sus necesidades... Además, es bastante atractivo, ¿no? Por supuesto, no es algo que vaya a decir delante de él, pero si quisiera, ¿qué se lo impediría?**

Orihime escuchó las palabras de su amiga con una expresión claramente preocupada. Por un momento quiso decir algo pero se encontró, pronto, con que no encontraba las palabras... ¿Realmente podía ser eso? ¿Y si REALMENTE fuera eso? ¿Y si dado que estaban tan lejos había...?

Un golpe en su cabeza detuvo en seco su tren de pensamientos.

¿Pero qué...? Ante semejante golpe que, por cómo lo había sentido, había sido dado con una carta de restaurante como arma, la chica de cabellos rojizos sólo pudo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y mirar a la chica que tenía ante ella sumamente confusa, como si no entendiese en absoluto a qué había venido eso. En aquella ocasión, Tatsuki la miraba con un gesto de vaga molestia sosteniendo la que era, inequívocamente, el arma del delito en su mano derecha... La joven pelirroja sólo pudo reaccionar a esto parpadeando un par de veces mientras unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en un modo infantil que resultaría cómico a más de uno, lo que se incrementaría cuando habló con un tono roto e igualmente infantil.

**- ¡Jo, Tatsuki-chan, ¿ahora por qué me pegas?**

**- ¿Que por qué? ¡¿Pero tú estás tonta? ¡Cómo va Ichigo, alias, "Don-Tuve-Que-Morir-3-Veces-Para-Declararme" a tener una aventura con otra chica? ¡Pero si ha estado esperando por ti toda su vida! ¿Piensas que te regaló ese anillo que tienes en la mano izquierda por obligación? ¡Si volvió a la vida sólo por protegerte, por todo lo que es sagrado!**

**- Pero... Pero dijiste...**

**- ¡Me estaba quedando contigo, merluza! ¡Quería gastarte una broma y que te rieses un poco, maldición! Ay... ¿Y se supone que tú eres la mangaka famosa? Tsk...**

El gesto de frustración en el rostro de Tatsuki era a este punto totalmente visible mientras sorbía su batido con tanta fuerza que podría haberse llegado a pensar que, tan pronto faltase el líquido, lo siguiente que sería succionado por la pajita sería el vaso, aunque esto fue evitado por un nuevo golpe en la mesa por vía vaso que de nuevo llamó la atención de los demás comensales... Y otra mirada asesina que los hizo volver a sus quehaceres. En cualquier caso, la morena dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientra cruzaba las piernas bajo la mesa, echándose hacia atrás ligeramente mientras musitaba algo para sí misma... Inoue, por su parte, miraba hacia abajo sin saber exactamente qué decirle. Era cierto que echaba mucho de menos a Ichigo, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse, desde que se había ido a la universidad para estudiar la carrera de criminalista... Hasta el momento lo había soportado, pero sería la primera navidad desde que estaban prometidos que no estarían juntos y eso, de uno u otro modo, le hacía sentirse sola. Sin embargo, se amonestó a sí misma por pensar siquiera en lo que había dicho Tatsuki aunque, ahora que se daba cuenta... ¿Podía ser realmente así? Y si Ichigo lo hacía... ¿Podría culparle? Es decir, es verdad que ella lo había tratado mal en ocasiones y, por su debilidad, él se había visto envuelto en multitud de problemas: ¿Realmente podría culparle si se cansase de ella? No estaba seg...

Otro golpe.

**- ¡Te he dicho que ni se te ocurra! ¡Es Ichigo del que estamos hablando!**

**- Pe... ¡Pero no he dicho nada!**

**- ¡No, pero conozco esa cara! ¡Seguro que ahora estás pensando alguna tontería de las tuyas como "Es culpa mía" "Seguro que encuentra una chica mejor" y bla, bla, bla... Por Dios, Orihime... ¿No ha demostrado ya que eso a él no le importa? Te escogió a ti. NO HAY una chica mejor. Es A TI a quien quiere. Y no hay más que hablar. Punto.**

Desde luego, aquella forma de hablar de Tatsuki hizo que Orihime en un primer momento se sorprendiese... Pero la sorpresa pronto dejó paso a una sonrisilla que no tardó en evolucionar a una risa discreta. Al verla así, Tatsuki alzó una ceja, claramente molesta por el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga... ¿Pero qué demonios le había dado ahora? ¿Es que había dicho algo divertido? ¡Estaba intentando ser sincera!

**- ¿Qué es tan divertido?**

**- Nada... Nada, Tatsuki-chan. Es sólo que nunca imaginé que tú dirías algo como eso... Desde que Sado-kun y tú estáis juntos has cambiado mucho... Si al final resultará que eres una romántica y todo...**

Esta vez fue el turno de Tatsuki de sonrojarse. Estuvo unos segundos así, sin poder decir nada... Hasta que, de nuevo, la carta de la mesa se levantó y, otra vez, Orihime fue incapaz de defenderse.

**- ¡C... CÁLLATE!**

Sólo que, esta vez, el golpe pareció ser mucho más suave... E, interiormente, la chica pelirroja no pudo más que reírse ante el embarazo de su amiga.

* * *

**- ¡Inoue-san, por favor, un autógrafo!**

**- ¡Inoue-san!**

**- ¡Inoue-san!**

… Bueno, lo cierto es que para ser Navidad aquello estaba bastante animado.

La chica no podía creérselo: Cuando tanto Ishida como Keigo y Mizuiro le dijeron que tenía que ir al centro comercial de Karakura para ocuparse de un asunto importante, la chica había imaginado que se trataba de las compras de navidad, algo propio de esas fechas... Pero en ninguna de las formas se lo habría creído si le habían dicho que estaban esperándole para una firma de libros. Es decir, era cierto que su libro había sido un éxito gracias al apoyo de sus compañeros y, particularmente, de Kurosaki-kun... Pero para esas cosas normalmente tenía que llegar un aviso, tenía que haber una preparación... Algo.

Aunque claro... Era posible que, como había estado haciendo últimamente, hubiese pasado por alto la notificación de la firma de libros. Nunca había sido una chica que recibiese mucho correo, a decir verdad, y desde que su prometido se había marchado simplemente había perdido interés en recogerlo, así que las cartas tendían a acumularse en su buzón con una alarmante frecuencia. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba... ¿No había usado uno de esos sobres que le llegaban para hacer un collage? Recordaba haber leído algo en él, pero no le había dado importancia y...

… De acuerdo, es posible que SÍ que le llegase la invitación.

Afortunadamente, allí estaba, sin embargo, seguía sin poder creerlo: ¿De verdad había tanta gente que hubiese leído su libro? Bueno, es verdad que los editores le habían dicho que era un éxito, pero de ahí a la enorme fila que tenía ante ella para firmar autógrafos...

De repente, la chica se sintió presa de una enorme pereza, más aún cuando su estómago rugió en protesta... No en vano, se había saltado una comida para estar allí, y parecía que iba a pasarse ahí un buen rato firmando. La joven pelirroja suspiró, inclinándose ante la mesa como si qusiera descansar un poco, cerrando los ojos... Sólo para ser saludada por una voz familiar.

**- ¡Yo, Inoue-chan!**

La chica prácticamente dio un salto al grito de "No estoy dormida", aunque su interlocutor se limitó a mirarla con un gesto muy característico. El hombre que había ante ella tenía un cuerpo bastante notable, era delgado, pero se notaba que era una persona saludable... La joven pasó unos segundos mirándolo, sin ser capaz de acordarse de a quien podía pertenecer... Hasta que vio la cara del hombre. Parpadeó unos instantes... Y casi saltó de la silla.

**- ¡Usted!**

Ante la... claramente inesperada reacción de la joven, el hombre que había ante ella sólo alzó una ceja, cambiando su gesto de una forma muy sutil, tan sutil de hecho que mucha gente apenas sí sería capaz de percibirla, algo a lo que ayudaban sus facciones, raramente cambiantes. Para cualquiera que lo mirase, el hombre pasaría como una persona poco de fiar: Vestido de una forma sumamente elegante que de algún modo conseguía seguir siendo casual y con un cabello que oscilaba entre el plateado y el azul claro, una mirada de sorpresa seguía reflejada en los ojos siempre cerrados de un hombre cuya cara inspiraba en aquellos a los que miraba una sensación de desconfianza difícil de superar. Y, sin embargo, esa vez era él quien parecía confuso...

**- … Sí, soy yo. ¿Ocurre algo, Inoue-chan? Vamos, no puede ser que sigas enfadada por ese pequeño asunto, ¿no?**

No podía evitarlo. Para la chica, aquellos tiempos eran de los peores de su vida y aquel hombre era uno de los responsables de haberla retenido allí: Cuando estuvo capturada en Las Noches, el hombre siempre estuvo ahí, mirándola como si aquello le divirtiese, como si fuese una muñequita en sus manos. Como si todo no fuese más que un juego. Al final, había resultado ser toda una mascarada para poder acercarse a Aizen y poder derrotarlo, había resultado estar siempre de su lado, pero igualmente... No podía perdonarle las cosas que hizo tan fácilmente. No era que le guardase rencor, sabía que no le haría daño, pero igualmente una parte de ella era incapaz de sentirse cómoda en su presencia...

Y, sin embargo, fue el hombre el que mostró una expresión levemente entristecida.

**- … Ya veo. No puedo culparte, hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, Inoue-chan, así que no voy a pedirte perdón. Pero, de todas formas, hay algo que tengo que pedirte... Verás: Resulta que eres la escritora de esta pequeña maravilla que me resulta... ciertamente familiar. Y dentro de poco es navidad, así que se me había ocurrido, ya que estabas firmando ejemplares, que podría tener un detallito y llevarle algo especial a cierta persona que quizá conozcas. Te daré una pista: Tiene el pelo rubio, largo, y estuvo viviendo contigo. ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser?**

Inoue casi saltó nuevamente en su asiento... ¿Se refería a... ?

**- ¿¡Matsumoto-san?**

**- ¡Bin-go! Eres una chica lista, Inoue-chan, estoy impresionado...**

Sin embargo, ella le cortó de inmediato.

**- … En principio no tengo mayor problema pero... Ichimaru-san... ¿Sabe Matsumoto-san que está usted aquí?**

El hombre pareció quedar en silencio por unos pequeños instantes.

**- Bueno, no tiene por qué saberlo, de momento... Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿vale?**

La chica dudó unos momentos, sin embargo, finalmente acabó cediendo: No sabía por qué lo hizo, realmente, pero suspiró, tomando el libro que el hombre de cabellos plateados sostenía entre manos y, tomando un bolígrafo, escribió una pequeña dedicatoria, tendiéndoselo rápidamente después al hombre, que se acercó para tomarlo... Sólo para que la joven apartase la mano rápidamente, manteniéndolo fuera de su alcance e inspirando una nueva reacción de sorpresa por parte del hombre-zorro. La chica, por una vez, tenía un gesto de firme frialdad.

**- … Prometa que no la hará llorar, Ichimaru-san. Ella no se lo merece... Si lo hace, nunca, jamás, volveré a confiar en usted.**

Y, con estas palabras, la chica le tendió el libro. El hombre tardó un instante en aceptarlo pero, tras un momento, lo tomó, abriéndolo levemente para leer la dedicatoria... Pero inmediatamente volvió a clavar la mirada en la pelirroja, confuso y sorprendido. Esta simplemente reaccionó con una leve sonrisa, discreta.

**- No se preocupe... Sé que lo que he escrito es verdad. Tenga una feliz navidad, Ichimaru-san... Y haga que la suya también lo sea.**

Sorprendentemente, el hombre tardó en encontrar las palabras. Simplemente guardó el libro, con un cuidado que resultaba sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo que creía sabber de él y se dio la vuelta, pero no sin sorprenderla una vez más... Pues, antes de que se fuese, Inoue pareció ver algo en sus ojos, un sentimiento muy particular, uno que ella misma sentía muy a menudo, al tiempo que algo se deslizaba, discretamente por su mejilla. Entonces, lo supo...

Había hecho bien en confiar en él... Y, finalmente, todo sería como siempre debió ser.

* * *

**- ¿Así que Ichimaru estuvo allí, eh? Vaya, ha sido un detalle por tu parte darle ese voto de confianza, Inoue-san... No muchos habrían podido hacer lo que tú.**

**- Lo sé...**

El té cayó lentamente en su taza, que ella tomó con tranquilidad.

El hombre que había esta vez ante ella era una persona conocida, que más de una vez les había ayudado a ella y sus amigos pero que, en los últimos tiempo, se había convertido en una suerte de confidente para todo el grupo... Tanto, que últimamente se había ocupado de que todo fuese bien para todos ellos, incluso ocupándose por Inoue de las finanzas mientras ella dedicaba parte de su tiempo a estudiar. En aquella ocasión, tras la firma de libros, se había tomado la molestia de invitarla a su casa, para tomar el té, algo que ella había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces. Y ahora, allí estaba...

Mientras el hombre rubio, siempre con su inseparable gorro blanco y verde, servía el brebaje en su taza, la chica fue capaz de fijarse en el rostro de taciturnidad que tenía, como si algo le preocupase. En gran medida podía entender a qué se debía, teniendo en cuenta que había sacado el tema de Ichimaru Gin, pero la joven imaginaba que había algo más que se ocultaba tras el rostro de preocupación de Urahara.

**- … ¿Y cómo lo llevas tú, Inoue-san? ¿Va... todo bien?**

**- Sí, sí, Urahara-san, no se preocupe... Todo está bien. Es sólo que... se le echa de menos, ¿sabe?**

El hombre terminó de servir el té, bajando un poco el rostro.

**- … Lo siento mucho, Inoue-san. Sé que fui yo el que habló a Ichigo de la posibilidad de estudiar en el extranjero, pero no imaginaba que fuese a tomárselo tan en serio...**

**- ¡No, no, no se preocupe, Urahara-san! Sé que Ichigo está bien, además, tenía usted razón, en el extranjero tendrá muchas oportunidades que no tendría aquí. No negaré que es duro, y que lo echo mucho de menos, pero... Mientras él esté bien no me importa. Le esperaré.**

El hombre se limitó a mirarla con el mismo gesto tranquilo que solía tener, aunque acabó sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

**- Vaya... Sabía que Ichigo era un chico con suerte, pero no sabía cuánto. Desde luego, algún día serás una buena esposa, Inoue-san.**

Ante esas palabras, la joven se sonrojó levemente, tomando la taza de té entre sus manos con una suave sonrisa y soplándola para beber un poco de la dulce infusión. Sin embargo, nada más beber un sorbo su mirada se clavó en el hombre rubio, que seguía mirando hacia adelante de una forma bastante misteriosa, con el rostro cubierto por el sombrero... Inoue pasó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se atrevió, finalmente, a reunir el valor para hablar.

**- Y... ¿Yoruichi-san?**

**- Oh, ella... No te preocupes, está bien. Aún tardará un poco en recuperarse, pero no me cabe duda de que todo saldrá bien. Es... una mujer muy fuerte, ¿sabes?**

Con esas palabras, el hombre e Inoue se quedaron en completo silencio durante unos momentos. Finalmente, sin embargo, fue el primero el que decidió hablar en primer lugar...

**- Inoue-san... No nos compadezcas. Es posible que no podamos tener hijos, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser una familia. Cada vez que la miro a los ojos... Veo lo culpable que se siente, lo mucho que la mata no poder tener un bebé que sea nuestro. No dejo de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría poder hacerle ver que no me importa, que soy feliz sólo por tenerla a mi lado... Pero a veces hay que ser paciente y esperar a que las personas que nos queremos se recuperen por sí solas, aunque duela. Sé que antes o después se dará cuenta de lo que me importa, podamos tener hijos o no. Además, sé que, en el fondo, sabe una cosa...**

La joven se limitó a mirarle, con curiosidad. Cuando lo hizo, el hombre sonreía.

**- Nosotros ya tenemos una familia, aunque no existan lazos de sangre. Ururu, Jinta... Sado-san, Ishida, Rukia y, por supuesto, vosotros dos... Puede que no seais nuestros hijos pero, ¿sabes? Como si lo fuerais. Y sé que ella siente lo mismo... Así que no nos compadezcas. Después de todo, no mucha gente tiene la suerte de conocer a personas como vosotros, ¿verdad?**

Y, al decir esas palabras, el hombre sonrió con calma, aunque no duró mucho hasta que la chica le saltó encima, sumiéndolo en un abrazo que podía llamarse de oso que, aún así, él aceptó sin siquiera molestarse lo más mínimo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pero, igualmente, aquella calidez fue algo que ambos estuvieron más que seguros de disfrutar mientras durase... Sólo cuando una puerta se abrió tras de ellos, el hombre rubio dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos que conocía perfectamente, pertenecientes a la belleza de piel oscura que había sido su compañera durante toda la vida. Una mirada de complicidad se dibujó levemente entre el rubio y la chica de cabellos rojizos, que se levantó, tomando sus bártulos para marcharse, recordando que tenía algo que debía hacer...

Nada más hacerlo el rubio se giró, mirando a aquella belleza de piel morena. Esta se acercó a él, y lo atrapó de nuevo en un cálido abrazo, pronunciando su nombre... Y, aunque su rostro estuviese perlado de lágrimas, esta vez eran distintas a las que había derramado cuando sus primeros intentos de quedarse embarazada habían fallado. Quizá, se había dado cuenta de algo que aún no sabía, quizá simplemente hubiese decidido avanzar... O era posible que hubiese encontrado las fuerzas de perdonarse a sí misma por algo que la había atormentado ya demasiado tiempo.

Fuera como fuese, quizá aquella noche sería otro comienzo para ambos.

* * *

Finalmente, consiguió llegar a tiempo...

Era, sin embargo, la segunda vez que entraba en el centro comercial aquel día, aunque el contraste era notable entre ambas ocasiones: La primera vez, había estado completamente llena de gente que quería un ejemplar firmado de su libro pero, ahora, aunque bullía de la misma similar actividad, la razón era otra bien distinta. Se acercaba la última hora para comprar los regalos a aquellos que se quería y ella necesitaba llegar a tiempo, era importante que pudiese comprarlo, aunque fuese a llegarle con bastante retraso...

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo buscando: Abriéndose camino entre oleadas de gente, intentando encontrar algo que estuviese a su altura, que fuese lo bastante bueno para él... Sólo para darse cuenta, en el último momento, de que lo que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente no estaba ya en aquellas tiendas. Alguien se lo había llevado. Derrotada y entristecida, la chica habló con la dependiente, era posible que aún quedase alguno, que todavía pudiese encontrarlo... Pero esta se limitó a decirle que no podía ser y que lo sentía, aunque sin duda en absoluto tanto como ella misma.

Estaba a punto de marcharse ya... Cuando una mano indudablemente masculina se posó en su hombro derecho, haciéndola girarse: Sólo cuando lo hizo pudo ver a la persona tras de ella, un hombre de cabellos rojizos desordenados y con un tatuaje que era bien visible bajo las raíces del cabello recogido en una coleta alta. La chica no salió de su asombro al verlo, pero este sonrió tranquilamente, llevándose la mano al bolsillo.. Y sacando lo que parecía un colgante que Inoue reconocía: ¡Sabía cuál era! Pero entonces su mirada fue hacia él... ¿Qué...?

**- ¡Oiga, señorita! ¿Se puede saber qué clase de basura es esta? ¡Pedí un colgante en que cupiese una foto para hacer un regalo de navidad, y que fuera bonito, no esto! ¡Apenas sí cabría media foto! ¿Pretende tomarme el pelo, eh?**

Tanto Inoue como la pobre dependienta estaban, a este punto, mirando al pelirrojo con una expresión completamente confusa, aunque este parecía tan seguro de lo que hacía que la jovencita de ojos grises ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá se debía a las miradas que lanzaba de reojo, o al hecho de que juraría que le había visto guiñar un ojo un momento, pero fue incapaz de actuar de ninguna manera, paralizada, casi viendo con temor a dónde iba a llevar eso...

**- ¡Aja, ya lo veo! ¿Se queda como una pasmarote, eh? ¿Piensa que soy un idiota, verdad? ¡Pues de acuerdo! ¡Quédese con el jodido colgante y ni se moleste en devolverme el dinero! Puede confitárselo. ¡Hale, feliz navidad!**

Y, con esto, lanzó el colgante antes de marcharse, dejando tanto a la chica como Inoue completamente estáticas, sin entender por completo lo que había pasado... Hasta que, finalmente, la joven dependiente se giró a Inoue diciéndole, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser todo lo digno posible, que volvían a tener existencias. Y, quizá por miedo, quizá dándose cuenta de que el otro tipo ya había pagado, la dependiente se encontró con que, quizá, no sería honesto cobrar por el mismo colgante dos veces...

Inoue consiguió, así, aquel preciado objeto... Aunque el modo de conseguirlo fue bastante raro y, de inmediato, tuvo que preguntarse qué había pasado exactamente. Se dio la vuelta pero, antes de que pudiese alejarse mucho de la tienda, se encontró al tipo que había montado aquel numerito, silbándole para que se acercase, algo que la chica hizo no sin cierta preocupación... No es que no lo conociese, pero de algún modo no estaba segura de que fuese el mismo de siempre.

Aunque, claro... Renji-san siempre había sido un poco extraño, desde su punto de vista.

**- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso, Renji-san? ¡La pobre dependiente estaba que no sabía dónde meterse!**

**- Sí, ha sido una actuación cojonuda, ¿verdad?**

No era eso precisamente lo que quería decir... Suspiró.

**- En fin... Igualmente, Renji-san, no esperaba verle por aquí, y mucho menos con ese colgante. No parece de su estilo...**

Ya, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No sé qué se me metió en la cabeza. Es que, verás, Rukia y yo hemos estado peleándonos mucho últimamente y quería compensarla, así que se me ocurrió que debía comprarle algo bonito para hacer las paces y, como vi ese colgante...

Un momento...

**- Pero... Entonces... ¿Este colgante era un regalo para Rukia-san?**

**- Pues... Sí, ¿por qué? ¡Oye, que estamos saliendo! ¡No es tan raro, joder!**

De nuevo, lo había malinterpretado.

**- ¡Renji-san, no es eso! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Si es su regalo para Rukia-san tiene que llegarle a ella... ¡Además, ni siquiera lo he pagado, la dependiente me lo dejó gratis cuando se percató de que ya lo había pagado, no estaría...!**

**- Oye, ¿hablas siempre tanto cuando te hacen un regalo?**

...¿Eh?

**- ¿Qu...?**

**- Oh, vamos, no me jodas... Sí, bueno, vale, yo soy quien lo ha comprado, ¿pero te has visto hace 5 minutos? ¡Estabas de aquí para allá, buscando ese maldito colgante como si te fuese la vida en ello! Vamos, daba pena... Y ahora que lo tienes, ¿me dices que no puedes aceptarlo? ¡Por todos los diablos, Inoue!**

**- P... ¡Pero es diferente!**

Suspiró.

**- ¿Por qué es diferente? Inoue... Ya conoces a Rukia. ¿De verdad crees que un colgante va a servirme para arreglar nada con ella? La verdad, no sé ni en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Piénsalo: Puede tener cualquier cosa que quiera comprar, sólo necesita tirar de la manta de Byakuya... ¡Es capaz de cabrearse por ir con un regalo y pensar que pretendo que todo se arregle sin más! De hecho, en vez de estar aquí quizá debería estar en casa, pensando qué puedo hacer para que esta navidad sea especial... ¡Así que quédate el maldito colgante! Seguro que ese capullo de Ichigo lo aprecia más que Rukia.**

**- … ¿Cómo sabe que...?**

A Renji le bastó con lanzarle una mirada.

**- … No he dicho nada.**

Esta vez, el pelirrojo sonrió.

**- Bien, así me gusta, que reconozcas cuando dices obviedades. En fin, como decía, debería coger e irme ya, al fin y al cabo me gustaría estar en casa cuando llegue...**

**- ¡RENJI!**

Por primera vez en toda aquella conversación, el pelirrojo se quedó completamente paralizado, y no era para menos. A pocos metros tras él, como se dio cuenta cuando giró la cabeza de una forma muy mecánica, una figura enormemente conocida y bastante baja, todo sea dicho, se encontraba, lanzándole una mirada que, pese a ser de confusión, daba la sensación de que habría bastado para fundir el metal. El pelirrojo sólo fue capaz de reaccionar dándose la vuelta, pasando unos segundos hasta que las voces sonaron en unísono...

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

Ambos se detuvieron y se lanzaron una mirada casi de furia.

**- ¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¿Y a ti qué te parece, cabezadura!**

**- ¿CABEZADURA YO? ¡Mira quién habla, a la que no le entra en la cabeza que no estaba mirando a nadie el otro día!**

**- ¿A nadie? ¡Por favor! ¡Te vi! ¡Si llegas a mirar un poco más el trasero de esa tía le habrías hecho una radiografía ahí mismo!**

**- ¿Que QUÉ? ¡Te repito que no la estaba mirando a ella! ¡Se le había caído una moneda y me giré al escucharlo, nada más!**

**- ¡Ya, a otra con ese cuento!**

**- ¿Cuento? ¡Te estoy diciendo lo que pasó, estúpida!**

… Inoue más de una vez intentó detener la conversación, pero fue incapaz. Pese a sus palabras, parecía que ni la oyeran, centrados en discutir el uno con el otro: Finalmente, el ruido de su disputa acabó atrayendo a una congregación que se reunió alrededor de ellos, aunque parecían demasiado centrados en su pelea para darse cuenta. La pelirroja, siendo la única que realmente parecía tener perspectiva de lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentó detenerlos con más fuerza... Para darse cuenta de que no servía absolutamente de nada.

La discusión siguió escalando pese a sus intentos...

**- ¡Y yo voy y me lo trago! Vamos, dime, entonces, ¿qué hacías aquí? ¿No ibas a ocuparte de unos asuntos muy importantes con mi hermano? Ah, claro, ya entiendo... Supongo que lo que quiere mi hermano es que le compres algo a esa tía. ¿Pues sabes qué? Que os...**

**- ¡HE VENIDO A COMPRARTE ALGO, ¿CONTENTA?**

Y, entonces, se detuvo por completo.

El silencio se hizo en todo el centro comercial cuando Renji dio ese grito mientras Rukia se quedaba paralizada por completo e Inoue, quien había temido un nuevo estallido, se sorprendía al observar la tranquilidad reinante. Sin embargo, el rostro de Rukia era una máscara ahora mismo entre confusión, duda y sorpresa...

**- ¿Qu... qué?**

**- ¡Lo que oyes! ¡No soportaba estar peleado contigo, así que vine a comprarte un regalo de navidad, algo que pudiese gustarte para hacer las paces! ¿Por qué no te lo dije? Porque quería que fuese una sorpresa. Y me la has jodido, muchas gracias.**

Con una expresión dolida, Renji se marchó, dándose la vuelta para irse, pasando de largo a Inoue, quien no puso hacer nada para detenerlo. La mirada de Rukia se clavó en ese momento en ella, como si estuviese preguntándole si decía la verdad... A lo que ella sólo pudo asentir. Y el gesto de Rukia al escuchar dicha respuesta fue completamente descorazonador: La joven casi pareció ver cómo las lágrimas se cruzaban por su rostro mientras pasaba por su lado, pidiéndole a Renji que la esperase... La chica, deseando asegurarse de que su mejor amiga estuviese bien, pretendió seguirla, sólo para sentirse detenida por una mano masculina en el brazo. Forcejeó un instante, pero cuando miró, se encontró un gesto firme y serio mirando hacia el lugar de la escena, perteneciente a un joven alto de cabellos morenos, con ojos azules sólo cubiertos por unas gafas...

Este fue el que habló.

**-… Déjalos, Inoue-san.**

**- ¿I... Ishida-kun?**

El otro chico parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse también, pero seguía manteniendo el mismo gesto tranquilo que siempre exhibía. Sabía que su amiga querría ir con ellos y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no lograría nada...

**- … Es algo que deben arreglar entre ellos. Si vas allí, no servirá de nada. Comprendo bien a Rukia-san... No es que desconfíe de Renji, pero teme perderlo. Puede no parecerlo, pero tiene el mismo problema que tú, Inoue-san... Nunca se considera lo bastante buena.**

Inoue abrió los ojos, mirando al chico, y luego hacia el lugar donde se habían ido.

**- Pero...**

**- No quiere admitirlo y por eso actúa de esa forma. Pero ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a su propio miedo: No sé si Renji la perdonará por pensar así de él, resulta muy doloroso... Pero, con un poco de suerte, se dará cuenta de lo que Renji siente realmente y él hará lo propio. Y eso les ayudará a crecer... como personas, si no como pareja. Ocurra lo que ocurra, será lo mejor para los dos. Tanto si deciden que pueden seguir adelante, como si no...**

Y, dichas esas palabras, los ojos de Ishida brillaron de un modo bastante característico, aunque Orihime seguía teniendo sus dudas acerca de que fuese la mejor opción, siempre había sabido que Ishida era el más capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles en el grupo, el más capaz de mantener la cabeza fría... Y, por eso, se mantuvo al margen, aún con inmenso dolor para ella.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba una pregunta... La joven le miró, pero Ishida se percató de ello, de modo que no hubo de formularla.

**- Ah, bueno, había venido a comprarle algo a Chizuru, vamos a pasar la navidad juntos.**

**- Oh, ya ve... ¿¡Con Chizuru-chan? ¿Pero cómo? Es decir, ella...**

**- … ¿Sabes cuánta gente me ha hecho ya esa pregunta? En fin, supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo, yo también estaba confuso al principio: En sus propias palabras "Una cosa es que prefiera las chicas... Pero a veces el corazón nos sorprende incluso a nosotros mismos... Y aquí estoy". Y sí, sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo, así que no esperes que te explique... ¡Y NO, NO ME HE VESTIDO DE MUJER PARA ELLA COMO EN TU NOVELA! Dios...**

… ¿Tan fácil había sido de leer lo que estaba pensando? La chica sólo pudo llevarse un dedo al rostro, rascándose de forma inocente mientras sacaba levemente la lengua, dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata, aunque su amigo no parecía, ni mucho menos, divertido por la ocurrencia, a juzgar por la hinchazón de una vena en su frente. En cualquier caso, acabó suspirando y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, resignado...

**- En fin... Dejemos eso de lado, ¿quieres? En cualquier caso... No puedo decir que no me alegre. ¿Sabes? Chizuru-san puede parecer una chica molesta a primera vista, pero cuando la conoces de verdad... Es sorprendente. Gracias a ella he aprendido a ver que a veces la gente es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Aunque, entre nosotros... No te recomiendo ponerte ropa demasiado reveladora estando ella cerca. Las viejas costumbres, ya sabes...**

Y, con aquellas palabras, susurradas al oído, Inoue se sonrojó violentamente, aunque acabó riéndose de forma incómoda. Eso, sin embargo, fue sólo el principio de una velada, dado que Ishida-kun y ella ya tenían lo que habían ido a buscar... El resto del tiempo, fue un tranquilo paseo hasta que, finalmente, ambos decidieron que debían volver a sus respectivas casas. Y así, caminando uno al lado de la otra, se pusieron en camino... Pudiendo captar, por el rabillo del ojo, una disputa que había tenido un buen final, simbolizado por la unión de manos de quienes, por unos momentos, habían sido la principal atracción del centro comercial.

Y ambos sólo pudieron mirarlos con una sonrisa cómplice...

* * *

Y, finalmente, había llegado: La nochebuena.

Cuando Inoue entró en la casa que había compartido con su prometido, no tardó mucho en sentarse en ese sillón, el mismo en que tantas películas habían visto, al calor de una pequeña estufa que él le había comprado, en sus palabras "para que no tuviese frío cuando él no estuviese". Extrañamente, la chica se percató de una cosa: Cuando miraba la casa en la que estaban, había tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos... Los cuadros que habían comprado juntos, las películas que habían visto abrazados en el sofá, una foto en un marco que se habían sacado en la noria... Pese a lo que había pensado, pese a lo mucho que había sufrido pensando en pasar su primera navidad como pareja separados, simplemente no podía pensar en ello en aquel momento: Aunque él no estuviera, era como si lo fuese, pudiendo respirarse su esencia en cada objeto que compartían, en cada imagen, en cada momento, cada recuerdo que emanaba de ese mismo lugar. Cuando la chica tomó la cámara digital que había sobre la mesa, los recuerdos siguieron acudiendo a su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojase: Cuando publicó su manga, cuando él la sorprendió pidiendo su mano, cuando se confesó a ella... Tantos momentos que habían compartido.

Y tomó una decisión. No iba a dejar que la distancia los separase: La siguiente foto en ser añadida al ya largo cúmulo de recuerdos fue una de la joven sonriendo, una foto que pretendía imprimir e introducir en el colgante que le mandaría, para que la recordase y estuviese con él incluso cuando estuvieran separados. Pero, de algún modo, si ese día había aprendido algo, era que, quizá, eso no bastase... Y de repente, se sentía inspirada. Pronto, una pluma reposó en sus manos, y empezó a escribir:

_"Querido Kurosaki-kun..._

_¿Cómo va todo por ahí? Espero que todo vaya bien. Por aquí todo sigue más o menos como siempre, aunque te sorprendería la de cosas que han cambiado... Son tantas que no sé por dónde empezar... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sado-kun y Tatsuki-chan! ¿Lo sabías? Resulta que ahora son pareja. Lo cierto es que la mayoría de vosotros (salvo yo, por supuesto =P) no lo esperaba, pero empezaba a ser tan obvio que dolía..._

_En cualquier caso, ambos están perfectamente: No quiero adelantarte nada de momento, pero hoy, cuando nos separamos, Tatsuki parecía tan contenta... También va a ser su primera navidad con él, aunque nunca admitiría que iban a pasarla juntos. Tuve que sacar la información por otras fuentes, ya me entiendes... Aunque no importa mucho, estoy seguro de que todo les ira bien..."_

**- Sa... Sado-kun... Te he comprado algo. Espero que te guste, aunque no tienes que quedártelo si no, siempre puedes...**

**- … Gracias, Tatsuki-chan.**

_"... ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Esta es una noticia que seguramente te sorprenderá, pero... Ichimaru-san fue liberado por el Gotei 13. Fue algo bastante polémico pero, al final, parece que se consideró que su ayuda para derrotar a Aizen era algo que no podía ser pasado por alto: Sin embargo, el capitán Yamamoto dijo que no podía seguir en los 13 escuadrones y acabó exiliándolo: Urahara-san se ocupó de todo, de todas formas, así que debería poder tener una vida normal en la tierra, quizá servirá como Shinigami sustituto, como tú, aunque, de momento, creo que tiene otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. "_

**- … Rangiku... Escúchame... Sé que no tengo derecho a venir aquí y pedirte perdón después de todo lo que pasó, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que preguntarme y de verdad que me gustaría responderte. Pero, antes de eso, antes de que acabes echándome para siempre, por favor, acepta est...**

**- … No digas una sola palabra más, Gin. No pienso perdonarte. He estado sola. Muy sola. Esperándote. Llorando por ti. Sufriendo. Ya no te creo. No creeré una sola palabra. ¿Crees que va a bastar un regalo para convencerme? ¿Que va a enmendar todo lo que hiciste?**

**-… Rangiku**

**- No. No te lo perdonaré. Por eso no pienso volver a esperarte si te vas... No vuelvas a dejarme o, la próxima vez... No te molestes en volver. Es tu última oportunidad...**

_" … Hablando de Urahara-san... Al final, me di cuenta de que era absurdo estar enfadado con él. Estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, y era yo la que estaba equivocada pensando que tú te habrías ido si no creyeses que era lo correcto. En cualquier caso, él y Yoruichi-san han vuelto a intentarlo: Ahora que ambos no tienen que seguir escondiéndose del Gotei 13, han decidido que pueden permitirse formar una familia. Desgraciadamente, los primeros intentos no han salido bien, parece que algo no ha ido como debería... Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que no será siempre así. Ambos se quieren de verdad. No sería justo..._

_Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo"_

**- Kisuke... Lo siento, yo...**

**- Yoruichi, no tienes que sentir nada. ¿Quién crees que ha estado a mi lado todos estos años? Eres la única razón por la que el exilio no fue un infierno: No importaba lo mucho que me equivocase, o lo que pesasen mis errores, tú siempre estabas allí para apoyarme... ¿Crees que porque hayamos fallado un par de veces eso va a detenerme? Soy Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi, si yo no puedo hacer algo, entonces, nadie puede, y tú eres Yoruichi, la Diosa del Shunpo... ¿Crees que hemos conseguido estos títulos rindiéndonos?**

**- Pero... Kisuke...**

**- Pero nada. Lo intentaremos las veces que haga falta, hasta que lo consigamos. Y si no lo conseguimos, pues bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Nos queremos, y eso es todo lo que necesito... Además... no es como si necesitase muchos motivos para hacer "esto y aquello" contigo... Si acabamos teniendo un niño, pues mejor, pero si no, nos habremos divertido en el proceso, ¿no crees?**

**- … ¿Kisuke?**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- … Tú sí que sabes hacer que una chica se sienta querida... Siendo un absoluto pervertido.**

_" Respecto a Rukia-san y Renji, supongo que querrás saber de ellos: Verás, se les ha asignado la ciudad de Karakura como su lugar de vigilancia, así que últimamente me los encuentro bastante a menudo... Siguen siendo pareja, como cuando te fuiste y, aunque han tenido más de un roce, al final siento que todo se arreglará entre ellos dos. Supongo que en cierto modo, el ser amigos desde tan pequeños hace que una relación sea fuerte, ¿verdad?"_

**- … Y dices que ibas a comprarme un regalo para hacer las paces conmigo. Y yo pensando, como una idiota, que era para otra tía... Qué imbécil.**

**- Sí, lo eres...**

**- ¡Oye, estoy intentando tener un momento tierno contigo!**

**- ¡Pues déjame acabar, joder!**

**- … Vale.**

**- Estaba diciendo que eres una imbécil pero, ¿sabes qué? Eres MI imbécil. Y no te vas a librar de mí tan a la ligera... Ni de coña.**

**- … Imbécil.**

_"Y nos estamos acercando al final... Esta va a ser la mayor sorpresa: ¿Sabes lo que criticaste de mi novela, eso de que el caballero de las rosas y la princesa prometida no podían estar juntos por obvios motivos? ¡Pues chínchate! Los inspiré en Ishida-kun y Chizuru-chan... Y ellos están saliendo juntos. Aunque he de admitir que a mí también me sorprendió en un primer momento, la verdad es que se les ve muy felices: Chizuru-chan incluso me asalta menos, aunque no es algo que haya dejado de hacer por completo._

_Bueno, supongo que tendrá que Ishida-kun y ella necesitan tiempo para ajustarse, ¿verdad?"_

**- … ¿De verdad que quieres hacerlo?**

**- No me hagas pensármelo 2 veces, por favor... Bastante he tenido con sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para hacerlo de modo que... Vamos a ponernos con ello y acabemos cuanto antes.**

**- Huum... Vaale... "Oh, caballero de las rosas, mi caballero"**

**- ¡Oh, mi princesa prometida, mi dulce princesa prometida, ¿qué se os ofrece?**

**- … Pff...**

**- …**

**- Pff... juju...**

**- …**

**- Jajaja**

**- ¡Oh, se acabó, me rindo! ¡No hay manera! ¡Es ridículo!**

**- ¿No? Pues a mí me parece que te queda muy bien el vestido... Mi "caballero de la rosa"... Aunque, ¿sabes algo? Igual me gustaría más otra cosa...**

**- ¿Eh?**

**… ¿Por qué no te lo quitas y te lo digo?**

_"... Y estoy llegando al final de la carta, la verdad es que no sé muy bien qué decirte que no sepas ya: Que te echo de menos, y que ojalá estuvieses aquí... Sin embargo, voy a esperarte el tiempo que haga falta, así que asegúrate de sacar buenas notas y, cuando vuelvas, aquí seguiré... No sé qué más podré decirte salvo eso y, que, en fin..._

_Te qu- "_

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar. Un sonido inesperado le hizo levantar la cabeza de la misiva que escribía, al principio no siendo nada... Pero, un instante después, cuando se repitió, la chica acabó levantándose del sillón en que estaba, yendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Buscó, casi torpemente, la llave en su bolsillo, la introdujo en la cerradura, giró levemente el pomo y tiró hacia sí de la puerta...

**- Disculpe, ¿en qué puedo...?**

Y, con todo, no llegó a terminar. Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. De repente, fue como si el tiempo se había detenido: Unos pantalones vaqueros azules. Una figura alta. Una chaqueta marrón. Un gran número de bolsas y maletas de diversos colores, y un rostro levemente ceñudo que, sin embargo, se transformó en una sonrisa...

**- Bueno... Ayudaría si abrieses un poco más la puerta, esto pesa, ¿sabes?**

Aquellos ojos castaños llenos de luz y, sobre todo...

**- … ¿Hime?**

Aquel desordenado cabello naranja...

**- ¡KUROSAKI-KUN!**

No importó nada más. Que las bolsas acabasen por el suelo, que la chica se lanzase sobre él, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, que el joven perdiese pie y cayese sobre la nieve... Que apenas sí pudiese responder a los besos entre los quejidos de dolor. Ni siquiera importó, después, que las bolsas estuviesen abandonadas dentro de la entrada cuando la chica, más forzosa de lo que nunca había estado, arrastró al joven dentro de la casa, tumbándolo con más poco cuidado quizá del debido sobre el sofá y continuando la sinfonía de besos...

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad, la piel morena se fundía con la más pálida y el más gentil de los gigantes tomaba en sus brazos, moviendo como si la meciera a la mujer que se había convertido en lo más importante para él, depositando besos en su anatomía que eran respondidos entre gemidos y dulces palabras...

Al tiempo que sonaba el vibratto de otro dos corazones, largo tiempo separados y, por fin, unidos nuevamente: El que una vez fue llamado serpiente permitía a su lengua deslizarse por lugares prohibidos para cualquier otro mientras la mujer de oro en los cabellos le invitaba a continuar con el vaivén de piernas y caricias, olvidando el pasado, viendo que todo estaba correcto...

Al tiempo, una mujer que se había culpado durante ya demasiado tiempo se daba una nueva oportunidad junto a su amante, con el hombre que mejor conocía y con el que ya llevaba tanto tiempo... La mezcolanza de las pieles, clara y oscura, sólo se veía perturbada por los sonidos de los besos y los gemidos, de los ruegos y las embestidas, de una cabalgadura que aspiraba no a dominar, sino a compartir...

Y a su vez, las dudas se disipaban del corazón de una joven que nunca se había sabido valorar como debía, escondiéndose bajo una máscara férrea para huir de sus miedos. Encontrando el amparo de los brazos de su amante de cabellos de fuego, nunca más necesitaría seguir huyendo, pues la cárcel de oro que ahora la acogía no permitiría que jamás sufriese daño alguno...

Pero no menos que los dos que habían encontrado el amor donde menos lo esperaban: La joven que ya había renunciado a hallar el amor en brazos de un hombre y aquel que había pensado que su único gran amor jamás le correspondería sanaban heridas juntos con la complicidad de la noche y las sábanas, vestidos rasgados como único testigo...

Y, en ese momento, todos eran uno. Los brazos de quien odiaba la debilidad rodeando el cuello del gentil gigante, las piernas del presunto traidor en torno a la cintura de quien siempre lo había movido, el genio entregándose a la diosa, el mono alcanzando finalmente la luna, el arquero alcanzando el corazón inalcanzable... Y, como colofón, las manos y cuerpos de la princesa y la fresa, entrelazándose, comulgando, fundiéndose. Muchas formas de demostrarlo, muchas formas de amar, pero sólo unas palabras para describirlo... Pues ese era, sin duda, el mayor de los regalos...

_**"Todo lo que quiero por navidad... Es a ti".**_


End file.
